In a typical head, an inductive write head includes a coil layer embedded in first, second and third insulation layers (insulation stack), the insulation stack being located between first and second pole piece layers. A gap is formed between the first and second pole piece layer by a gap layer at an air bearing surface (ABS) of the write head. The pole piece layers are connected at a back gap. Currents are conducted through the coil layer, which produce magnetic fields in the pole pieces. The magnetic fields fringe across the gap at the ABS for the purpose of writing bits of magnetic field information in tracks on moving media, such as in circular tracks on a rotating magnetic disk or longitudinal tracks on a moving magnetic tape.
The second pole piece layer has a pole tip portion which extends from the ABS to a flare point and a yoke portion which extends from the flare point to the back gap. The flare point is where the second pole piece begins to widen (flare) to form the yoke. The placement of the flare point directly affects the magnitude of the magnetic field produced to write information on the recording medium. Since magnetic flux decays as it travels down the length of the narrow second pole tip, shortening the second pole tip will increase the flux reaching the recording media. Therefore, performance can be optimized by aggressively placing the flare point close to the ABS.
FIG. 1 illustrates, schematically, a conventional recording medium such as used with conventional magnetic disc recording systems. This medium is utilized for recording magnetic impulses in or parallel to the plane of the medium itself. The recording medium, a recording disc in this instance, comprises basically a supporting substrate 100 of a suitable non-magnetic material such as glass, with an overlying coating 102 of a suitable and conventional magnetic layer.
FIG. 2 shows the operative relationship between a conventional recording/playback head 104, which may preferably be a thin film head, and a conventional recording medium, such as that of FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 illustrates schematically the orientation of magnetic impulses substantially perpendicular to the surface of the recording medium. For such perpendicular recording the medium includes an under layer 302 of a material having a high magnetic permeability. This under layer 302 is then provided with an overlying coating 304 of magnetic material preferably having a high coercivity relative to the under layer 302.
Two embodiments of storage systems with perpendicular heads 300 are illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4 (not drawn to scale). The recording medium illustrated in FIG. 4 includes both the high permeability under layer 302 and the overlying coating 304 of magnetic material described with respect to FIG. 3 above. However, both of these layers 302 and 304 are shown applied to a suitable substrate 306.
By this structure the magnetic lines of flux extending between the poles of the recording head loop into and out of the outer surface of the recording medium coating with the high permeability under layer of the recording medium causing the lines of flux to pass through the coating in a direction generally perpendicular to the surface of the medium to record information in the magnetically hard coating of the medium in the form of magnetic impulses having their axes of magnetization substantially perpendicular to the surface of the medium. The flux is channeled by the soft underlying coating 302 back to the return layer (P1) of the head 300.
FIG. 5 illustrates a similar structure in which the substrate 306 carries the layers 302 and 304 on each of its two opposed sides, with suitable recordings heads 300 positioned adjacent the outer surface of the magnetic coating 304 on each side of the medium.
It has surprisingly been found that writing transitions to the media at an off-normal axis produces more stable domains in the media. What is therefore needed is a trailing shield structure that alters the fields of flux for off-normal writing.
What is also needed is a method for producing such a trailing shield without damaging the small writing pole.